


Sunset

by Corehealer



Category: Ascian - Fandom, Final Fantasy XIV, Shadowbringers - Fandom
Genre: Absence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ascian, Desire, Elegy, Gen, Hope, Loss, Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Other, Poetry, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corehealer/pseuds/Corehealer
Summary: A brief poem, dedicated to Emet-Selch.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Reader, Warrior of Light | Emet-Selch
Kudos: 3





	Sunset

Her blessing gone,

_His law undone,_

Where crystals fade,

_My will returns,_

‘Tis shadow still, of elder days,

_Come what may, serves well enough._

But what use is will,

_Or strength of arms,_

Where solitude pervades,

_This shriven soul of mine,_

Denied its mate, and shards besides,

_Companion only to shades?_

You released me from my bonds,

_By virtue and vice taunted me,_

But told me true, of mine own name,

_Of mine own legacy, bittersweet._

I taste the gentle breath,

_Of your embrace, long gone._

What need then we,

_For shepherds?_

What need then we,

_For heroes?_

I made the choice,

_That left me all alone._

What hope remains,

_Remains because of you._

What life remains,

_Stirs and thrives at your touch._

Starlit skies above,

_Bear witness to your passing._

This ending,

_Is despair,_

But is it an ending?

_Or a beginning?_

I pray for it to be so,

_That mercy free us from our faults._

If it please you,

Watch over me,

Cheer me on, upon life’s stage,

One more time.

And wait for me, at curtain’s call.

At duty’s end.

And I will remember you, all the days of my life.

_‘Tis good to feel the sun upon my skin again._


End file.
